


Learning over the news

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Maria Hill Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: Maria Hill was used to a lot of things like aliens and gods. But she wasn't used to learning her girlfriends had picked different sides in a superhero war over the news.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Wanda Maximoff, Maria Hill/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 57





	Learning over the news

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Maria Hill was used to a lot of things. She didn‘t even bat an eyelash when a new group of aliens decided to attack earth or a god showed up at her doorstep.  
Regarding her girlfriends she was used to one or both of them being away on missions for a longer time. Sometimes she even sent them on these missions.  
But one thing she definitively wasn‘t prepared for was learning that her girlfriends had picked two different sides in a superhero civil war over the news.  
It had all started when Wanda couldn‘t stop the bomb from hurting anybody in Wakanda. When they got home it took Nat and Maria two hours to get Wanda out of the bathroom and half an hour more to convince her that she wouldn‘t harm them in any way by sleeping in the same bed. They had cuddled the witch and tried to explain to her that it wasn‘t her fault but that all failed when the accords where presented to them the next day.  
Wanda and Nat both didn‘t come home that day but they told Maria they had urgent Avengers business to attend so she wasn‘t really worried about them. When she saw Nat being Vienna while the bomb went up she thought her heart would stop. She could only reach Wanda who was equally worried but soon after that their girl called.  
The next few days Maria didn‘t hear a lot from them but she just continued as always.  
She was eating lunch with pepper when they both got the call that the avengers were fighting on an airport in Germany. They could only watch in horror while their friends where fighting againt each other.  
Maria broke down when she saw Wanda attacking Natasha.  
“ I‘m sorry, Pepper. I really have to go“ was the only thing she could get out before she left the room and sprinted to her car. She only allowed herself to cry when she reached their shared apartment. One of her girlfriends had been locked away for a week and the other one knew about it and now they were hurting each other. But the thing that hurt the most was the fact that they both had pretended everything was okay and lied straight to her face. The next few days she didn‘t pick up the phone when Natasha called and her heart broke even more, when she found out Wanda had been locked away again. She stopped watching the news and drowned herself in her work to get them out of her head.  
One evening while she was was reading somebody knocked on the door. At first she didn‘t bother to get up but the knocking and ringing didn‘t stop and when she finally opened the door her girlfriends were standing in front of her, looking tired and beaten up but otherwise fine. She just starred at them until Natasha had the guts to say something. “Can we come in, Masha?“ “Don‘t Masha me.“ was spit back angrily but she let them come in. Maria went back to the couch and pretended to read her book. She couldn‘t concentrate on the book but that was something they both didn‘t need to know. She wanted them to feel her fury she felt over the past days even though most of it vanished the moment she saw them both being healthy. She could see them standing in the door for a few seconds and just looking at her in shock but then they closed the door and entered the living room. She didn‘t pay them any attention until she could feel Wanda sit down next to her feet while Natasha occupied the floor in front of the couch.  
“Maria, please talk to us. We‘re sorry, we didn‘t want to pull you into this. We wanted to protect you.“ “You wanted to protect me?“ she knew she was getting louder but she didn‘t care, “you thought you would protect me by lying to me? By not telling me Wanda had been locked on the compound? By letting me learn about it over the fucking news? Do you even know how worried I as about the two of you? I was afraid that one of you would die.“ During the last few sentences she had started to shout and she could feel tears building in her eyes. “I thought I would never see you again.“ She angrily wiped the tears away that started to roll down her face. They both reached for her in the same moment but stopped when a furious “Don‘t you dare to touch me“ came out of Maria‘s mouth. For the first time that evening Wanda spoke “We‘re sorry Maria, we really are. We were just afraid they would take you away fro us. It was stupid but in that moment it seem like the right thing to do. We only took different sides so we could help each other escape in case something went wrong.“ The former commander just looked at them for long moment and then threw herself at her girls. She clung to both of them while started to really cry. “Don‘t you dare to do that to me ever again“. They sat on the floor for hours and just talked and hugged. When they got up to go to bed Maria stopped both of them. “You both will sleep on the couch tonight.“ When she heard them both protesting she could only smile. “Unless you make it up to me.“ that night Wanda and Natasha made sure that the amount of orgasms Maria had was enough to apologise and to make it worth for the deputy director to let them sleep in their bed and not on the couch.  
After she had given her girlfriends enough orgasms to make up for the lost time she pulled the covers over the three of them and just took her time to look at them while they were asleep. She felt the worry about what would happen in the future now that they criminals but it was pushed back by the happiness to have them both back in her arms safely.


End file.
